The lost friend
by Izashi koruto
Summary: Malik had a child hood friend but one day helping a citizen Cosimo was taken away. contains OC and OOC people
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own assassin's creed but I can wish! contains OC and OCC characters

Story: One person two people

Chapter 1: A lost friend remembered and A new friend found both the same yet so different.

* * *

Malik was sitting in the Jerusalem assassin's bureau working on some maps when the scent of a particular Tea and coffee mix entered his noise making him remember a childhood friend.

Flash Back age 11

Malik was running around Masyaf looking for his friend when he found him walking off from a market stall. He sprinted right behind him and jumped on his back sending the both to the ground, laughing he got up and offered a hand to the other, the child in question had dark tan skin, black hair that was covered by a white hood much like an assassins but the most interesting thing was the eyes one was bright gold and the other bright green "See Cosimo I've gotten better at being undetected, right!" Malik asked smiling and laughing knowing his friend only let himself get caught.

Cosimo gave a small smile and dusted himself off and checking nothing had been dropped and forgotten after finishing up checking he replied to Malik. "yes, you did I almost didn't hear you." was his calm reply Malik grinned and started walking to the assassin's hide out Cosimo following behind. Half way up the hill some one called them over. "Hey you two can you help me!" an old man called, Cosimo walked over and waited, Malik soon followed. "what to you need mister?" Malik asked knowing Cosimo didn't like to talk much or at all that was what made them such great friends Malik could talk all he wanted and not be yelled at and got to see how well he could read Cosimo's body language for the answers he needed.

"yes, well I need some help getting the last of this stuff down to my cart at the gates of the village can you help?" the old man asked Malik nodded immediately but Cosimo was hesitant but nodded both children grabbed a box Malik's box was considerably lighter than Cosimo's as Cosimo had to keep his knees bent and lean back to breath. After getting to the cart that was placed outside the gates Malik set his box down and helped Cosimo after both their boxes where on the waggon they stood and waited soon the old man.

The elder came into view but with him was a younger man in his early to mid twenty's. "thank you for helping me I don't know what I would have done, in those boxes contains my most valuable possessions." the man said getting onto the waggon the younger one onto a saddled horse. Cosimo nodded and Malik said thank you before both walked back to the village gate. About five steps away from the waggon a horse reared before running at them the young man reached out a hand and went for Maliks shirt collar before Cosimo pushed him out of the way and he was picked up instead. Because Cosimo was only the age of eight he was very light and very skinny the man picked him up and road away leaving Malik stunned and eventually crying never again would he see his best friend again.

Flash Back End

Years after that he had made friend and rival with Altair but nothing could take place of Cosimo while Altair was arrogant, cocky, loud, and rude Cosimo was humble, kind, quiet and polite. Both though were prideful and talented Cosimo never let it get in the way of his judgement.

Angry with himself for thinking of his lost friend Malik packed up and went outside to get some air before retiring to his room. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he heard the sound of cloth against skin grabbing the dagger he always had he opened his eyes only to see a person covered in assassin garbs and hood over their face but it wasn't any assassin from Masyaf. "who are you and what to you want?" Malik asked but the person didn't move from his spot on the bureau roof. The person was dressed similarly to Altair only in where Altair had red this person had grey showing he was a novice and only had a short sword on his back and most likely a hidden blade. The figure moved but didn't show hostility he changed his position from sitting sideways on the ledge to having his legs dangling over the fountain. Malik watched carefully thanking Cosimo for the experience of learning to read body language and put his dagger away and raising a hand telling the person to come down, he did, before sitting on a cushion. 'this is going to be a long night.' Malik thought to himself as he watched the figure copy him and sit down most likely thinking along the same lines as well.

* * *

AN: please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Story: one person two people

Chapter 2: Idiot friend in need

It had been a few weeks since Malik meet the strange person he now called Ameen meaning faithful or trust worthy. Ameen came in almost every day and spent it inside the bureau watching or helping Malik often reminding him of the ever so quiet Cosimo which wasn't so far off. Ameen looked to be about eight teen about a head shorter than Malik and skinny not normal skinny malnourished skinny and it didn't look pretty but other than that he had dark tan skin about a shade lighter than Cosimo's, black shaggy hair that covered his for head and the top part of his neck but what intrigued him the most was how he moved it was like he was dancing he remembered one of the rarest moments when Cosimo had said a sentence longer than ten word that he had watched people fight in different forms before making his own and it was devastating Malik remembered asking him to show him once and was thrown across the training ring and the lingering effects of using his fighting style was the way it made you move, it was like you where dancing or where the definition of grace.

Malik brought himself out of his memories was he heard the soft sound of feet hitting the stone floor before Ameen came into view he was walking funny and his left arm was not at it's regular place relaxed at Ameen's side instead it was bent and resting at Ameen's hip bone. Malik didn't say anything first just gave the novice a knowing look and going back to his maps. Few minutes later he heard a book drop to the floor and a hiss of pain as fast as he could he turned around and looked at Ameen, who for lack of better words looked to be a mess with his right hand close to his chest left at his side and was leaning against the shelf the book had stood on. "that's it I was going to wait till you told or at least showed me what was wrong but if you're hurting yourself by picking up a book I don't care if you want me to know or not."Malik said and took a step towards Ameen who in turn turned around and started walking to the bureau entrance.

If there was some thing you didn't do it was walk away from Malik when he was going to help you he grabbed Ameen by the back of his cloths and dragged him back inside."take off your cloths so I can see what I'm working with" Malik said leaving no room to argue it was the tone he used with both Cosimo and Altair and to be frank it scared anyone it was directed at no matter the rank. Ameen slowly striped him self of his top garments leaving only a white sleeveless baggy shirt with a black hood on.

When Malik came back with his kit he sighed but realized that this was the closest most master assassin's would come to taking their cloths off Malik pulled the shirt over Ameen's arms and left it hanging on his shoulders and got to work he noticed there where three sets of bandages one over his chest going from his to chest to the middle of his chest one that went over his abdomen and the other went from under the second down below his pants he left the top and bottom and when for the middle seeing blood on it. It took most of the afternoon to get the stomach wound disinfected, healing and bandaged before he when to the one's on Ameen's arms in which Ameen fought a lost battle to keep his hidden blades on(a few well placed scary looks, words, and promises as well as a hit to the back of his head was all it took for Ameen to give up.) Ameen's left arm was as bad as his stomach his right had a sprained wrist.

It to the rest of the evening to clean Ameen up before Malik gave him his instructions. "You will not be using your left arm and don't apply pressure to your right hand so you're stuck here for the next two weeks got it?" Malik said earning him a nod Ameen helped Malik with the medical equipment before pointing to a book he wanted to read. Malik complied and placed the book on the bureau desk near a stool for Ameen.'maybe these two weeks won't be so bad' Malik though and went back to his maps smelling the scent that special coffee and tea mix and the sound of pages turning.

* * *

AN: please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Story: One person two people

Chapter 3: The bad feeling ignored

Ameen had a feeling that when he left the bed Malik had prepared for him in the back room some thing bad was going to happen, it wasn't going to be about Malik or the bureau but to himself which is why he wanted to stay in bed till the feeling left but because Malik said he could go outside the bureau today to help him restock he ignored the feeling. The day started normal enough he had a small breakfast with Malik and read a book it was just coming lunch when disaster struck.

Altair had just come to assassinate Talal but he had to go to the Jerusalem Bureau and meet Malik before he could start collecting information. After landing in her bureau he walked inside not noticing Ameen he spoke to Malik "Safety and peace, Malik" Malik stared at Altair and Ameen ignored them both focusing on his book that was before Maliks reply. "Your presence deprives me of both, only the presence of the other counters that of yours." Altair looked surprised before noticing Ameen.

Ameen, Malik noted didn't react he just sat there calmly reading or rather looking at the book in his hands before taking the quill and paper that Malik had given him to help communicate better and wrote out that he was going to collect the items that the bureau needed and left, that was the plan till Malik told Altair to go with him."Altair would you go with Ameen as he gathers what the bureau needs, his left arm is still healing from his own idiocy and he can't carry much." And with that both novices left.

It was in the evening that both returned from gathering the supplies and unsurprisingly they never talked so it was a rather uneventful trip around Jerusalem's market. After entering the bureau they sorted and placed the items where they needed to be and parted ways. Ameen was on his stool when Altair came in looking for answers. "Malik, who is this? I haven't meet him before." Altair asked. Malik guessed he wanted his answers bad enough that he was going to be polite about it. "This is Ameen I meet him about a month back when he found the bureau entrance he showed no sign of being a threat so I let him in and over the few weeks became friends he helps me, I help him." Malik replied before going back to his famous maps.

It was late night before Malik and Ameen packed up and went to bed or rather Malik went to bed Ameen stayed in a light doze hoping to be able to escape the scary bureau leader consequence be damned. At the first sight of light Ameen woke up and dressed before sneaking out of the room not caring that he was being watched by Altair and started running at the fountain wall. "Where do you think you're going Ameen?" and sleepy voice demanded and Ameen paled as well as Altair. Altair and Ameen looked at Malik and thoughts raced through their heads as how their deaths would go.

Malik leaned against the wall frame of the bureau sleep still in his eyes and in his voice but both assassin's knew he was still dangerous."Altair why didn't you yell for me when you saw Ameen trying to leave, you are part to blame for this even if Ameen is not part of the brother hood he is still an assassin we must protect a brother no matter what, Ameen why did you try and leave when I still haven't given permission, both of you will be punished for this. Ameen you will not leave the bureau for three days Altair you have to report to me after everyone of your findings is that clear?" Malik demanded in his scariest voice and getting nodes from both novices. "Than lets go back to bed it's much to early to be up" Malik said and went back into his room leaving both assassin's sweating bullets.

Both looked at each other and nodded before going back to bed. Malik last thought before sleeping was 'why does Ameen so much like Cosimo' he fell asleep to the mixture of coffee and tea, truly unique.

* * *

AN: please review it would make me so happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Story: One person two people

Chapter 4: Some thing remembered, Finally recognized

Malik was in dreamland when a memory of Cosimo came back to the surface it was only about two weeks before the accident that separated them forever, it was also the first time Cosimo got hurt bad enough that Malik had to help bandage him up.

Flash Back

Malik was standing in the front of the assassin fortress watching everyone coming in and out trying to find Cosimo before a guard spoke to him "Who are you looking for child?" the guard asked and Malik turned around. "A friend we were going to have a sparing match today to see who's got to do the leap of faith first." Malik replied and watched the pathway knowing Cosimo was coming up soon. "Aren't you to young to do that." the guard asked Malik just stared at the road while answering. "We both know how to do it or rather Cosimo has done it before and I just know how to do it from watching and asking the assassins." the guard nodded and went silent seconds later Cosimo came walking up the hill holding his right arm over his chest and his left was over to the left holding his side that was all Malik needed before grading Cosimo and dragging him inside.

Once inside the fortress Malik went to gardens at the back of the library asking an older assassin if he could get some bandages and disinfectant he nodded and walked off to grab the requested items. Malik set Cosimo down on a bench and ordered his cloths off. "Take off you're cloths so I know what I'm dealing with." Cosimo didn't move till Malik had the stuff he needed and glared. Cosimo took off his top leaving himself in pants Malik noticed there was three sections of bandages but he went for the middle as it was bleeding before taking off the others what he saw made him speechless and glad that no one was around.

The first bandage around his chest had nothing no marks no bruises but the bottom one had the assassin's insignia in a bloody red. "Cosimo what is this?" Malik asked staring at the insignia. "I was born with them that is why I have come here to become part of the assassin's order and to find why I have this and the one on my back." Cosimo said turning around and on his back in black letters was the maxim of the assassin's order. 'nothing is true everything is permitted' was in bold Arabic writing and under that in smaller writing was the three tenets.

Flash back Ends

Malik woke and fond himself on his bed quickly he dressed and left his room the sun was already up so Ameen would be at his stool reading and he was. Malik walked up behind Ameen and placed his hand on his left shoulder. "I didn't ask before but could I see what is under the other to bandages?" Malik asked and swore he saw a smile on Ameens face as he took of his sleeveless hooded shirt to reveal the bandages and slowly Ameen pealed them away he started with the lowest one and went to the top and Maliks breathing stopped the Assassin's maxim and tenets. Slowly Ameen turned around and on his abdomen to his groin was the Assassin's insignia in the same bloody red as the day he first saw it.

Malik didn't move he was too shocked that his new friend was the one he lost at the age of eleven. "Out of all the people I expected to have this reaction you weren't one of them, Malik." Ameen or rather Cosimo said his bright yellow and green eyes sparkling with something close to sadness but also happiness. "You always expect to much out of me Cosimo just because I am older doesn't mean I'm wiser than you." Malik replied and grabbed Cosimo into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me who you were when you first came?" Malik asked Cosimo hummed but didn't reply. Malik just hugged Cosimo tighter and breathed in the mix of tea and coffee finally feeling safe and at peace. Hell could come later.

* * *

AN: reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
